


You're Like Coming Home

by tommosxteacup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosxteacup/pseuds/tommosxteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are best mates that find themselves taking their relationship to the next level. Harry then auditions for XFactor and makes it through, so Louis is left to deal with being alone while Harry is off making it big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like Coming Home

\-----------------  
Harry Styles. There was a certain depth to that name, even for someone who had never heard it before. It practically screamed superstar.   
The lad was well on his was to fame, yet he was already the star of a certain someone's life. 

It was a week until Harry's audition for X Factor, and he was practicing pretty much every waking moment.   
Louis didn't mind though, he was more than happy to sit contently as Harry performed for him.

Harry was his best friend and Louis couldn't be more proud. He was going to absolutely kill his audition, Louis was certain.

"I already told you, Haz. The song is perfect. You are perfect." Louis said with a proud grin.

He could always tell when Harry was beginning to second guess himself. The dimples would all but disappear and he could never look Louis in the eye.

Louis quickly hopped up from his seated position on the floor and stood in front of his best mate.

He cupped both of Harry's cheeks and spoke softly.   
"Haz, you are my best mate. Would I lie to you? Come on now, look at me."

Harry hesitated for a moment before looking up at Louis, it was over at the exact moment he looked up. As usual Louis was crossing his eyes and making the funniest possible face ever.

Harry busted out in laughter. "Have I told you today how awesome you are? Thanks boo."

Harry pulled Louis into a tight hug and ruffled his hair.

"Aww, Hazza. Not the hair. I worked really hard on it today, ya goof." Louis pinched Harry's side and tried to squirm from the lads grip.

He knew what would come next. Tickling.  
Unfortunately Louis was extremely ticklish and Harry knew exactly where.

This was usual for them. The touching, tickling and of course the nicknames.

They have been this close since practically the eighth grade. 

They were partners in home economics class.   
Harry breezed through and it wasn't for him Louis probably would have burned the school down on numerous occasions.

The two lads decided to get a flat together while they went to university and after they both graduated they never grew apart. They never even discussed moving out.

Harry got a job at a small bakery, yet his true passion was music and Louis was content with his position of drama teacher at the school where he grew up.

They lived everyday contently and this day was like the rest. 

Except it was Friday, which meant Harry had baked him a fresh batch of carrot cupcakes with buttercream frosting.

He could smell it in Harry's hair as he squirmed in his arms. Louis couldn't help but laugh as he escaped his embrace and took off down the hallway.  
He hid in his usual spot and peeked around the corner.   
Louis knew Harry would soon be there to start one of their epic tickle fights and honestly Louis wanted it.

He lived for the small touches that Harry always gave him. Louis craved it.  
The only unsettling thing was that Louis knew that Harry couldn't possibly feel the same about him.

Louis had countless girlfriends going through school but nothing ever lasted long. Everything always came back to Harry.  
He wanted to spend every waking minute with the cheeky bastard.

And the funny thing is, that Harry wanted the same.

They did everything together.   
From breakfast to watching cheesy movies on the couch until noon on the weekends, clad in their pajamas.

 

Louis went to turn around, but as soon as he did Harry pounced on him and they went falling hard to the ground.

Louis cursed and laughed as Harry's dead weight landed on his back. He was completely covered by the lad.

"Harold! I can't breath! Ya bastard." Louis still continued to laugh.

"Nuh uh. Not happening Lou bear." Harry pressed down onto Louis even harder.   
Harry was suddenly very aware of Louis bum presses right onto his cock.  
The dirty thoughts flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but smirk.   
This same thought played over and over in Harry's mind a lot as of late.

It was shocking how much he fantasized about having Louis underneath him.....a lot like how I had him now.

"Fuck." Harry thought to himself and that's when he felt his cock twitch and jumped off Louis in complete horror.

Louis could've have swore he felt Harry's cock, but as soon as the feeling was there Harry suddenly jumped off of him.

Louis couldn't help but notice how bright red Harry's cheeks were. 

"What's the matter, Haz? You look like you've seen a ghost." Louis leaned over to pinch his cheek and that's when somehow the unexpected happened.

Suddenly Harry was kissing him.

Louis froze for a moment before returning the kiss passionately.  
It was unlike anything he had ever fantasized about him.  
His lips were soft, yet so intense as they moved upon his lips.

He slid his fingers up and into Harry's soft curls. The way they slipped around his fingers did something to Louis. Deep down inside.  
In that moment Louis moved onto Harry's lap and dropped his hands down to cup his cheeks.

That's when Harry parted from the kiss and not because he wanted to, but because he actually needed to breathe. 

What had happened? Harry wasn't quite sure but he knew he wanted to do it again.  
Harry had never considered himself gay before but he knew he had feelings for Louis.   
This was the first time he had acted upon them though, and to his surprise Louis seemed to want it just as bad.   
But what the hell was he supposed to say now?

Harry was still out of breath as he spoke.  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time, boo."

Louis gaped at the words that Harry had just spoken.  
He had dreamt of this moment for the longest time, and now that it had happened he was completely speechless.

"I uh....I...." Louis swallowed and finally found the words he had been searching for. "Kiss me again, curly." 

The make out session continued for a good twenty minutes, and when both of them were out if breath Louis pulled away.  
He dropped his head and let it rest on Harry's shoulder before speaking. "What you said earlier...did you mean it, Haz? 

Harry ran his fingers through Louis soft hair and smiled.  
"I was always afraid of what you might think if I did that. I didn't want to mess up our friendship, because I honestly do not know where I would be without you, boo." 

Louis could feel the heat rush to his cheeks and he could do nothing but press a kiss to Harry's neck.

"Haz, I've felt so strongly about you, probably since the day we met. It's always been deeper than friendship for me." 

Louis slid his cold hands inside Harry's jumper and nuzzled under his jaw.  
He loved how perfectly he fit right here on his best mates lap.

Harry tightened his arms around Louis and lifted him as he stood to his feet, he definitely didn't want this moment to end. So he carefully carried Louis to the couch so they could snuggle.

 

\------------------------------------------  
The next few days passed pretty quickly, but Harry and Louis never once left the others side. They even had taken up sleeping in the bed together. Louis couldn't complain at all. He missed Harry's warmth when they were separated, even for the shortest amount of time.

Today was the day.  
It was the day that Harry would audition for XFactor, and his nerves were on end.  
Louis pulled on one of Harry's lavender colored jumpers and cuddled into it as he watched his best mate pace nervously across the living room.  
Louis inhaled the scent of the jumper deeply and smiled as it smelled exactly like Harry.   
A mix of buttercream frosting and a hint of spice.  
It was absolutely perfect. 

"Harold, would ya calm down babe. Your mum will be here soon and you need to get dressed at least. Everything is going to go fine."

Harry huffed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Everything is riding on this, Lou. I just don't wanna fuck it up." 

Louis stood up from the couch and moved over to Harry.  
His Harry.

Louis slipped his arms around Harry's waist and hugged him tightly.

"I will be there every step of the way." Louis smirked and pinched Harry's side. "Besides, I won't let you fuck it up. Now, go get your cute bum in those trousers that I like. Your mum won't be pleased if you end up late for your audition."

Louis leaned up to peck Harry's lips and as if right on cue, Anne walked in and caught them in the middle of their kiss.

The two lads were mortified.

"How long has this been going on, kids?." Anne crossed the room with a smug grin on her face.

"Uh...I...uhm..." The boys said in unison.

Anne unexpectedly squealed and threw her arms around both of them.

"I knew it would happen eventually, I'm just surprised it took ya both this long to figure out how perfect you are for each other." She smiled and then pulled away, her grin faded away and her "stern mum" look appeared.

"Harry Edward Styles! Why aren't you dressed?"

Louis nudged Harry and he trotted off to his room mumbling something along the lines about Louis distracting him.

"Yeah yeah sure I did, Haz." Louis mouthed off before turning his attention back to Anne.   
She was looking at him with her big brown eyes. They were always full of love.  
He had always considered her his second mum and the feeling was mutual.  
She was the one person that he told about his feelings for Harry.   
She was the one to give him hope.

 

"We haven't really discussed anything but you already know how I feel about him." Louis grinning and gave Anne a tight hug. "I love him, ya know."

She nodded and pat Louis on the head. They parted before Harry returned.

He looked like a fucking sex god.   
But that was nothing new for his Harold.  
Tight black jeans, messy brown hair.

Louis nearly drooled when Harry winked at him.

"Oh you stop trying to make me blush and save it for the judges. They are going to love you!" 

Harry shook his head in disbelief as he grabbed his coat.  
"Let's go win this shit." He said with a laugh.

Louis and Anne both chuckled with him and soon they were out the door.

\---------------------------------------

The train ride into the city was rather short. Louis sat in the middle of Anne and Harry.  
He cuddled to Harry's side as they waited to arrive at their destination, sharing Harry's earbuds as they usually did.

Harry was humming along to the song and Louis was in awe as usual.  
He could sit and listen to Harry sing for hours.  
Louis had been itching to take Harry's hand the entire train ride and when he finally got the nerve to take it, it was short lived.  
They announced their arrival not even five minutes later.  
So the three of them began to gather their things and prepare to exit the train. 

Harry fidgeted a bit as he put his phone away in his pocket.  
He was really fucking nervous, but having his mum and Louis at his side helped a bit.

He knew that one glance from his boo would send his nerves packing.

He frowned a bit when he had to let go of Louis' hand, but as soon as they were off the train he surprised himself and grabbed it again.

He caught a look from his mum out of the corner of his eye and she looked way too pleased.

He was perfectly alright with this, though. 

As they walked to the arena, a sudden realization hit Harry.  
He wanted Louis to be his boyfriend, more than anything.

Especially before anything happened with auditions.  
Louis was definitely his good luck charm.

"Hey mum, will you go on ahead. I need to talk to Lou for a moment." 

Louis looked a bit confused as Anne walked ahead but he turned his attention to Harry.  
He suddenly wondered if everything was okay. Had he done something wrong?

"Wha...what is it, Haz...are you.."

The rest of his sentence was cut off by an unexpectedly deep kiss.

Louis held tightly on to Harry and returned the kiss passionately.

"Will you be my boyfriend, boo?" Harry whispered as he parted the kiss.

Louis' jaw dropped, and he still held tightly onto Harry's arms.

Those words, almost turned his legs into jelly.

He nodded as he could barely speak anything that was audible.

"It's all I've ever wanted, Haz." Louis said in a whisper.

Harry grinned from ear to ear and pecked Louis' lips once more.   
He felt as if he could conquer the world.  
He honestly could as long as Louis was at his side.

\--------------------------------------

Louis and Anne were sent back with Harry stage as it was almost time for his audition.  
He put on the biggest grin for his boyfriend.

Fuck, he loved the sound of that.

"You get out there and smash it, Haz." He kissed Harry's cheek and stepped back, giving Anne her time with her son.

Louis was always in awe of how Harry looked at his mum.

"Alright alright, let's do this!" Harry flashed his signature grin and winked at Lou.

"Go get 'em killer." Louis said with a laugh.

Harry tried to push his nerves aside as he took the stage. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the blinding light, but once he did he put all his focus on the judges.

"What's your name?" Simon asked blatantly. 

"Uh...I'm Harry Styles, sir." 

Simon nodded and left it to Harry to cue for the music.

He had chosen this song for a specific reason, and now Harry hoped that Louis realized that this was all for him.

The music kicked in slowly and Harry began to sing.

 

"Heart beats fast   
Colors and promises   
How to be brave   
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall   
But watching you stand alone   
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow   
One step closer ......."

Louis stood in amazement backstage, his eyes already full of tears.

The words rang so true in this song as Harry sung them.

It was absolutely perfect.  
Harry was perfection.

"I have died everyday waiting for you   
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...."

And that was it.   
Harry had done his absolute best and to his surprise the judges were standing for him and clapping.

That had to be good.

The crowd cheered and yelled for him and as the judges spoke and sang his praise, Harry knew that this is where he was meant to be.

He got four yes's from the judges.

He did it.

He made it through. 

\--------------------

Louis was crying and laughing as he threw his arms around Anne.   
He was so excited for Harry.

He finally caught sight of Harry and he nearly tackled him to the ground in excitement. 

"You did it, babe! I told you that you would smash it!" He couldn't help but kiss his lips, not caring who might have been staring at them.   
"The song was perfect." 

"Thanks boo. I just did what you said to do. My thoughts were completely on you, and surprisingly all my nerves disappeared." Harry contently held Louis tight against him as he spoke.

"The hardest part is over with now, curly. Let's go celebrate! First round is on me. What do ya say?" Louis glanced from Harry to Anne and smiled.

"You two lads go on ahead." She said as she presses a kiss to each of their heads. "It's getting late for this old woman."

Harry and Louis chuckle in unison and hug Anne goodbye as they all leave the arena.

It turns out it would be a couple weeks before the boot camp started for Harry and Louis was actually glad.

He needed as much time with his boyfriend as possible, for he knew it would be harder to share him while he was away.

The thought made Louis frown, and of course Harry noticed.

"What's that look for, boo?" Harry asked with concern. 

They paused for a moment on the sidewalk as Harry waited for an answer.

Louis bit his lip and squeezes Harry's hand. "I was just thinking of how much I am going to miss you while you are away."

Harry ran a finger over Louis' lip and frowned a bit.   
"Aww, love... It's only for a short time."  
It was then that Harry got the perfect idea.  
"Why don't we just take off the next two weeks of work and just spend it with each other. Twenty-four seven."

Louis jaw dropped once more.  
"That sounds absolutely fantastic!"

Louis began to wonder how many perfect things Harry could do in one day and he laughed.

They started walking once more and without warning Harry practically tugged Louis into a pub. 

"Well, this works." Louis smirked as they found a secluded table towards the back of the bar.

It only took a few moment for the waiter to bring out their pints, and Louis was glad.  
It had been quite some time since he hand drank and he was actually looking forward to it.

He and Harry were super silly when they got pissed, and Louis believe this was just what the both of them needed.

\--------------------------

It was half past midnight when the two lads stumbled into the door of their flat.  
They had been snogging nonstop on the entire way home.

As soon as they were safe in their flat Harry began to lift Louis' jumper off.  
Louis froze for a moment and it caused Harry to hesitate.

"Did I....too fast?" Harry said through a shaky breath.

Louis snapped back to reality.   
Because in reality his entire body was screaming for this man.  
So he pushed any of his nervous thoughts aside and threw himself at the lad.

With a loud huff, Louis landed on top of him on the floor. 

And without any warning Louis blurted out three little words.  
Although he had said them to Harry before, now they had a much deeper meaning.

"I love you."

Louis was ready to dive in head first and never look back.

Harry's jaw dropped as the words left Louis' mouth.  
He wasn't sure if it was the booze that boosted his confidence or merely his high on life. 

"I fucking love you too, boo." And with that small sentence his lips crashed onto Louis'.

He needed this lad more than words could explain. So he continued to let his mouth do the talking.

Harry's hands moved over Louis' tattooed chest, causing his breath to hitch.  
Louis was more than aware of Harry's hard on pressing into his hip.

Louis had never been intimate with a man before but something about this had felt right, and things were coming naturally to him.

Without warning he palmed Harry's dick through his jeans and he suddenly realized that he needed to get them off.   
He wanted his boyfriend naked underneath him.

As they continued the heated kiss, Harry moaned as Louis began to take off his jeans.

He couldn't believe that this was happening and he sure as hell wasn't about to stop it.

Harry lifted his hips up as Louis rolled his jeans off, groaning in relief as his cock sprang free.

Louis' eyes widened and a moan escaped his lips.

"So..big..fuck baby." Louis said as he crawled back up Harry's body and licked his lips.

He knew exactly what he wanted.

Louis grabbed Harry's cock and smirked as his back arched up off of the ground.   
And as he lowered his lips to Harry's hard on he could see the lad's green eyes widen.  
Louis knew that look of his, it was his look of pure excitement.  
Like a kid on Christmas morning.

Louis flicked his tongue over the tip of Harry's cock as he stroked him teasingly slow, his eyes stayed on Harry's the entire time.

"Come on Lou. No teasing." Harry groaned.

Harry's body was going into complete overload. He had never felt anything so wonderful before in his entire life.  
He was so fucking turned on that he was afraid he would lose it at any moment.  
He prayed he would last at least a little while.

As Harry squirmed under Louis, he finally decided to take him fully into his mouth.   
He moaned as Harry's huge cock hit the back of his throat.  
Louis bobbed his head on Harry's lap until he thought Harry couldn't take it anymore, so he pulled his mouth off of him with a pop.

"I need....you." Louis groaned as he began to sloppily toss his clothes aside. 

He leaned back down to whisper to a panting Harry.  
"Fuck me...please."

Harry scrambled up to his knees and pressed a wet kiss to Louis' lips.  
"Ya sure, babe?"

Louis nodded and layed back on his back, his eyes never faltering from Harry's.  
He needed this man more than life itself and he wanted to give himself to Harry fully.  
"Please, love. I need you"

As Louis spoke, Harry ran a hand down his chest and smiled contently.   
He grazed his eyes over every inch of Louis' perfect body.

"Tell me if I hurt you, and Ill stop." Harry whispered.

Louis pressed a finger to his lips to hush him and Harry obliged.  
He began to spread his legs slowly, brushing his fingers over Louis' thighs gently. 

Harry licked his lips and bent forward to kiss Louis.   
With a free hand Harry stroked his cock and pressed the tip at Louis' entrance.

Louis' cock twitched in excitement and he whimpered practically begging for more.

"Harry please. I need you." Louis dug his fingers into Harry's back and pulled him closer as Harry glided into him. 

"Fuuuuck Lou! So tight!" Harry breathed out.

Once Louis got past the pain, he could finally relax and the pleasure of it took over.   
It was the most intense feeling he had ever felt before.  
The weight of Harry as he moved faster on top of him was enough to make him come undone.

"So...so close, Lou." Harry mumbled between kisses.

So was Louis.  
The moment Harry took his cock in his grasp Louis came hard.  
He was almost ashamed for not lasting but then he realized that Harry came too.

Harry moaned loudly as he shot his hot seed deep inside his boyfriend and collapsed on his chest.

"That was....amazing, boo. So fucking amazing." Harry whispered breathlessly as he began to press soft kisses to Louis chest.

Louis nodded and brushed the curls from Harry's sweaty forehead. He couldn't help but stare at the angel that still resided on his chest.

This moment was perfect. Maybe a little sloppy, and in the middle of the living room floor, but it was perfect none the less. 

"What do you say we go clean up. A hot bath sounds perfect." Louis mumbled into Harry's hair. "Join me?"

Harry nodded and began to get up slowly, pulling Louis up with him.

As soon as Louis was on his feet, Harry laughed and threw Louis over his shoulder and took off down the hall to the bathroom.

Leave it to Harry to always to something unexpected. 

\------------------------------------------  
Over the next few weeks Harry and Louis were inseparable as usual.   
Louis wanted him to hisself as much as possible because unfortunately the day had come for Harry to leave.

Harry could tell that Louis wasn't in the best of moods, but he couldn't really blame him.  
He was excited for this competition but he wasn't excited to be away from Louis.

"Did you pack my purple jumper, boo? I can't find it." Harry called out from his room. 

Louis sat on his bed cuddled up in Harry's favorite jumper, not saying a word.  
He hated feeling like this.  
He didn't want to bring Harry down, especially when he was so unbelievably proud of his boyfriend.

Louis was just a bit insecure.

"I uh..." As Louis began to speak he looked up and Harry was standing at his door.

That's when Louis lost it and the tears started to fall.  
"I'm sorry Harry..I'm just so afraid you are going to go off and make it big and forget all about me. It's completely selfish, I know."

Louis sniffled and tried to dry his tears, but before he knew it Harry was at his side and he was firmly wrapped in Harry's long arms.

"Boo bear. What have I told you?" Harry nuzzled Louis' ear and whispered."You are the only one for me, and you will never leave my thoughts. Besides, we can Skype everyday."

Louis nodded against Harry's chest.   
"Can I keep your jumper? It smells like you. 

Harry chuckled and pushed Louis back to get a good look at him.   
"You are unbelievably cute. Of course you can, because I sort of stole your jacket. The jean one you always wear.

That did it. That finally managed to pry a smile onto Louis' face, and before he knew it the two of them were laughing.   
This was usual for them, sprawled out on the bed and laughing at nothing.

Harry had the best laugh, and smile...and practically everything.

He would definitely miss this most of all.  
\-----------------------------

Two months had passed really fucking slow for Louis, but he was getting by.  
He had buried himself in his work and had actually taken up writing songs in his free time.

Harry had made it to the judges homes on XFactor and so he was even further away now.  
But, Louis couldn't be prouder of him.  
They made it a point to Skype every night and throughout the day they would send each other silly little texts.   
It wasn't perfect, but they managed.

Today was special on two counts, Harry would find out if he made it to the live shows and it was also their four month anniversary and Louis had a very special little Skype chat planned. 

He had everything set up in his room perfectly and he then glanced at the time.

The show would start I'm about ten minutes and Louis couldn't wait to see his beautiful boy on the flat screen.

Louis scurried into the kitchen to fetch his tea before making his way to the couch.  
He turned on the Telly and sat quite impatiently as the opening credits started.  
Louis couldn't help but squeal like a little girl as it showed his boyfriends face.  
They flashed back to last nights performance and it was simply impeccable.  
Louis began to chew on his fingers as they went from person to person saying they were safe and it finally came down to Harry and a few other contestants.  
The final name was called out and it wasn't Harry.   
He looked absolutely gutted.  
Louis' heart sunk.  
He wanted nothing more than to be there to hold him and tell him it was okay.  
It was a stupid fucking show anyways.  
Louis turned off the telly and ran back to his room, patiently waiting for Harry to log on.

Louis knew it would probably be a while so he layed back on the bed to scribble in his journal and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

\------------------------------  
It was about half past four when Louis had woken up.  
He panicked and checked Skype but he saw no missed calls from Harry.  
Louis scrounged under the covers for his phone and frowned when he saw nothing there either.   
He quickly dialed Harry's number  
and jumped when he heard his phone ringing from the other room.

Louis jumped from the bed and ran across the hall, stopping when he saw Harry curled up in a ball.  
His cheeks were flushed and the remnants of tears streaked his face.

It seemed as if Harry was sleeping so he climbed into bed behind him and snuggled against him.  
The moment they touched it was as if both of them relaxed.  
Louis fell back asleep with ease as he played with Harry's curls. He was thankful to have his boyfriend back home.

\-------------------------------------  
The next morning was a quiet one. Louis could tell that Harry was still upset. So he tried his best to tiptoe around the situation.

Harry was completely upset that he didn't make it through. He really thought he had the chance.   
If it weren't for Lou being so supportive he probably would be feeling even more crappy.  
He tried to put on a happy face for Louis, but it was no use. He could see right past the fake smile. 

Louis sat out two bagels for himself and Harry, and he glanced over his shoulder as he spread butter on each.

"I have something I want to show you, Haz." Louis said with a smile as he sat the plates down on the table and took a seat.

Harry took a seat and took a rather large bite of bagel and spoke. "What is it babe?"

Louis laughed as he tried to interpret was Harry had said with such a full mouth.

"It's seems I have a knack for writing songs. I wanted to show you what I have worked on while you were gone." Louis smirked. "You're quite the inspiration, curly."

Harry rolled his eyes and managed to chuckle. "I know they are perfect, boo. I honestly don't understand why you don't sing them. Your voice is beautiful."

Louis had always loved to sing but he never had the register that Harry did so he sort of just set out on another career path. Although on many drunken occasions he and Harold had proper fun at one of the many karaoke bars in the city.

The chatter between the two lads continued on until the phone started ringing, and they both looked up from the table.

No one usually called on that line but Harry stood up to answer it anyways.

Louis tried his best to overhear what was being said, because the look on Harry's face was priceless.

It was good news because he had quite possibly the biggest grin on his face that Louis had ever saw.

As soon as Harry hung up the phone he dashed over to Louis and planted a long hard kiss upon his lips. 

Louis squirmed in his arms as he felt like he was about to fall from his seat.

Harry hastily broke the kiss and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"They want me back on the show. They said if I would've stayed around longer last night that I would've known then. I'm being in a group with two of the lads I was rooming with, Liam Payne and Niall Horan. This is fucking fabulous!" 

Louis squealed and clapped his hands excitedly. "Ooooh!!! My man in a sexy boyband! Hell yeah! I already call dibs on front row to every single one of your shows." 

Harry kissed him once more before pulling him back to his bedroom.

"I need a little bit of Lou time before I have to go back." Harry smirked and jumped on the bed after Louis.

\----------------------------------------

Six months later......

Louis had been front and center for every performance that One Direction had put on, and he enjoyed each one just as must as the next.

Louis knew from the start that these lads would go far, the ladies were bat shit crazy over them. 

He was so unbelievably proud of his boyfriend, well now fiancé.

Louis glanced down at the gold band that fit perfectly on his finger for a moment and then returned his gaze up to the stage.

It was the kick off of their first tour and only months until the first album dropped.

Louis had long quit his teaching job and the two boys bought a house together in London.

They could afford this now, especially since Harry had set up a meeting for him to speak with Simon Cowell.   
And much to Louis surprise, he had hired him on the spot to write for Harry's band. 

Things were perfect and exactly how they were meant to be.

Louis snapped back to reality as the music started to play and Harry's deep raspy voice began to ring out through the arena.

His fiancé had made it big, just like Louis had always told him and he couldn't have been prouder.

Harry came to the edge of the stage as he always did and flashed a wink in Louis' direction. 

It was something they always shared before each show and something that would last a lifetime. 

\-------------------------------------


End file.
